


Hysteria

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alot of flirting, but in a prim way, in the universe of the film hysteria but like Hannibal and Will.., its cute tho, okay a tiny bit of plot, yes this is an excuse for me to get them to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: Will Graham is referred to Dr Hannibal Lecter by Alana Bloom when she decides that a little relief might help him calm down. Hannibal is very happy. he's gon get it. I don't know how to explain it but trust me its good.





	Hysteria

The young man sat uncomfortably in his seat shifting under the the gaze of the women surrounding him. They were a range of ages, young and old. They too shifted in their seats. 

The door of the office was opened and William looked over at the man he assumed must be the good doctor. 

“W.Graham” the man called out quietly into the waiting room. Will stood slowly and walked over. The good doctor's face remained passive but will spotted the flash of surprise cross his eyes for an instant. He felt the blush creep out from under his collar. Doctor Lecter ushered him into his office. The doctor gestured for the man to take a seat across from him. 

“So Mr Graham, how may I assist you?” 

“Well, I was referred to you…” 

“By Dr. Bloom, I know, we had a short discussion as is protocol in cases such as yours” Hannibal thought back to the conversation he had with Alana as they lay in bed in a pleasant post coital haze. They had discussed a patient of Alanas, a man named Will Graham, Alana explained the man was un sociable and in her words rather unstable. She recounted their brief relationship that had gone ary due to alanas concern for the man's well being. At feeling hannibal's arm around her tighten she explained that the two had never slept together and reminded Hannibal of the unusual nature of their relationship. Victorian society greatly frowned upon sexual relations outside of conventional marriage. Though Alana herself was not so conventional, their society frowned upon homosexuality.,. In fact it was a crime for which you could be severely punished, by hanging by the neck until death, though the laws regarding women had a slightly lighter tone being in that there were none and so Alana expressed her sexuality as openly as she could in private circles and she was not unnoticed by hannibal who had on occasion helped her to seek out the parts for her proclivities. She of course had done the same for him. So when will graham started showing signs of the condition known as hysteria, she immediately referred him to the highly capable doctor lecter. 

“So Mr. Graham being in that I know a little of your condition would you mind answering a few questions for me?” 

“Please Dr. Lecter, Will is fine.” 

“Of course, Will” 

“You may ask away doctor” 

“Alright Will, have you experienced increased agitation recently?” 

“Yes, I feel increasingly uneasy and unsettled as the days pass” 

“Do you have a betrothed or a significant other in your life currently?”

“Not...currently” 

“Now this question is slightly invasive but I ask for serious clinical reason, have you had sexual intercourse recently?” Will looked shocked and uncomfortable with the question shifting uneasily in in his chair. 

“...no.. I have not” 

“Mr Graham, I do not wish to cause alarm or concern when I ask this and no I mean you no ill will”   
Will slouched in his chair

“ Mr Graham are you perhaps of a homosexual leaning?” 

“Certainly not sir!” Will retorted angrily “how dare you” he whispered.   
“Mr Gr- Will, I mean you no offence sir, I was just trying to determine if that could be a cause of your hysteria” 

“HYSTERIA?” 

“Will please calm yourself, it is nothing that cannot be treated. You alarm perhaps is caused by the notion that it is a condition that only affects women, and while this assumption is founded in truth it is not always the case. There is nothing to be afraid of,” Hannibal smiled, and it reached his eyes but something hungry in those eyes made Will uncomfortable in more ways than he was willing to admit. 

“But...I...um… you said it can be treated?”

“Yes Will a routine appointment with me for a month or more depending on the severity of the condition will see you back to normal”

“What would these appointments entail?” 

“Stimulation of the prostate” 

“Pardon!” 

“I would stimulate your prostate, in order to release your tension”

Will shuffled in his seat, he knew enough of the anatomy of a human to know what a prostate was and… where it was. He coughed. 

“This would all be done as discreetly as possible, you would be covered with only the needed areas uncovered.” Hannibal explained in his smooth professional tone. He watched the younger man shift in his seat, and in his mind's eye he slowly disrobed the timid man, slowly revealing his soft supple flesh.

“We could start today will if you wish?”

“Alright, you are the doctor”   
Will was as shocked as Hannibal was with his answer, though both attempted not to show it. 

Please go to the table behind the screen and move aside your breaches and undergarments. Will nodded quickly and walked to the back of the room, meanwhile Hannibal collected the necessary equipment. He snapped the rubber gloves after he put them on partly to show will he had done so and partly for show. He walked behind the screen and had to grip the edge of the table at the sight before him. Hannibal steeled himself and was able to repress the groan that was welling up at the sight of the younger man bent over the table his Glorious ass on show. Hannibal could see the blush creeping up the man's neck and it only served to heighten his arousal. Hannibal promised himself he would have the young man soon enough. 

“Alright Will, with your permission I will begin your treatment”

“You have my permission Dr. Lecter” 

“ you will feel pressure and a slight and momentary discomfort”

Hannibal slicked his finger with oil, he slipped the finger slowly between Will's cheeks, he slowly stroked over the younger man's hole gently. Will bit back a moan, and clenched his fist. Hannibal slowly pressed his finger against the tight ring, WIll hissed quietly as hannibal's finger breached. Hannibal put his had reassuringly on Will's back as he slid his slender sturdy finger back and forth inside the younger man. after a while Hannibal could feel the tight ring relax under his ministrations slowly he added another finger, will groaned quietly.Hannibal slowly pushed them in deeper until he felt a small lump under his fingers about the size of a walnut, he pressed it. Will screamed in pleasure. The scream hit doctor Lecter like a wave, he shuddered his cock twitching from inside its confines and the beast inside him clawed at him begging him to make that beautiful boy scream again. He pressed harder and will arched off the table moaning like a wanton whore. Hannibal kept on massaging his prostate carefully until he felt Will's body tighten around him. Wills vision went white as he came, he barely heard the words he shouted. Hannibal bit back a moan slamming his fist into a nearby bookcase to keep himself under control as Will choked out his name. He gently removed his fingers as will collapsed against the bed, he grabbed tissues from the stand next to him and dipped his hand lower to clean Will up as much as he could, he also wiped the excess lube from Will's cheeks. Will groaned from the over sensitivity. Hannibal gently lifted will so he was lying on the bed and walked away to sit at his desk and write notes. Will slowly came to his senses.

“Are you alright Will?”

“yes...I am very well thank you Dr. lecter” Will chuckled to himself “so that is how they treat hysteria in men” 

“It is not a common affliction but yes that's how it is treated” Hannibal paused, “though i have never had a patient shout my name at the moment of completion before” (this was a lie, but a harmless one) Will went a bright shade of scarlet. 

“My word, i didn't did i ?” 

“All perfectly normal, Will. Nothing to be ashamed of”

Will shifted uncomfortably where he sat. 

“Though Dr. Lecter, i suppose i must tell you that was very enjoyable, so i commend your skills”

“Please Will, call me by my given name, you certainly know it” Will laughed at that

“Certainly Hannibal”

“You will need to come back and see me again, please just telephone my assistant and we will set up another appointment, so you feel able to return home?’ 

“yes , i will. Um i think perhaps i will need a cab but yes.”

Hannibal smiled inwardly knowing the man would feel the effects of his ministrations for some days to come. Will swung his legs of the sofa and had the momentary realisation that hannibal must have lifted him onto the bed, he quickly put the thought of rippling biceps aside and reached to take the slip of paper hannibal was extending to him. Collecting his coat will walked to the door. 

“Good evening Dr. Lecter” he said tipping his hat as he left the room. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, bottle in hand, will palmed himself slowly, desperately trying not to acknowledge it as he imagined the delectable Dr. Lecter doing slightly more than medically treating him.


End file.
